


Think Before You Speak

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Nice and chill, another request~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanks so much for the request, I was deep in writer’s block xD A pretty nice and chill work to read if you want <3Request: some inside thoughts from Villanelle and Eve on that subway altercation/kiss
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 12





	Think Before You Speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheresmyluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresmyluce/gifts).



Season 3 Episode 3 Kiss

Villanelle:

Standing awkwardly on the side of the road, Villanelle sighed in happiness. 

Had Eve really just kissed me? It was definitely out of order for her seen as she was too stubborn to admit her feelings for me.. probably a good thing I wore that perfume huh? Maybe that was all it was.. she got caught up in the moment. Like when she stabbed me. Maybe I was trying to seduce her, or I just desperately wanted her opinion on my perfume.? No, I was probably intending to seduce her. I mean, it’s not the first time. And those times I tried to tempt her, she didn’t actually refuse.. Eve has soft lips. They were very much like how I imagined them to be..

Okay okay, off the point. Disregarding everything in the past, Eve was the one who initiated that kiss. Also disregarding what I said, Eve was the one who leaned in! 

Maybe me being on top of her made her unfocused.. well if she’d stop throwing punches at me, I wouldn’t have pinned her down like that! 

Stumbling over thoughts, Villanelle watched the bus drive off.

Eve:

Staring in disbelief, Eve stayed quiet as the other passengers resumed their lives. 

What just happened. 

Did I.. really decide to kiss her? Well, those enticing lips and luring words were one of a kind.. and that mischievous yet deceiving look was enough to fool me. As much as I protest against it, Villanelle is beautiful. And everything was happening so quickly.. 

Oh god, but why did I head butt her after? What if she hates me now? Oh, I’m sure she doesn’t. Although the next time we meet, I’m definitely not going to hit her. 

But how could she be so calm after she shot me?! Just sauntering up and greeting me?! Of course I should be allowed to land one punch on her. 

And why did I find her grin so arousing. Even before she pinned me down, the grin she wore whilst gripping me tightly and walking me to the back of the bus.. she must enjoy being rough. 

Or maybe that was another ‘in the moment’ characteristic.

And everyone watching us, god. Villanelle wasn’t even embarrassed.. she just.. wanted to keep whatever was going on between us going. That’s one thing I like about her I guess. Never cares what others think, only focuses on what is in front of her. Or.. in my case.. below her. 

Eve steadied her thoughts and could already feel a rising flush across her cheeks. 

Season 3 Episode 7 Train Wave

Villanelle:

Placing her hand slowly back down on the arm rest, Villanelle tried to resist peering to the side of the window and looking back at Eve. 

Was that a stupid move.? Should I have got off the train.? I mean, Eve could have easily pressed that button on the doors to get on as well. Could she or is that not allowed once the train is moving-?

Either way.. she’s the same as me. She wouldn’t have made some big gesture and stopped the train. Especially after coming all this way after me, it was probably best to just let me go. I don’t think I would have done that but I should let her off the hook.. 

And since Eve’s the same as me, she left Konstantin with the other people. He’s not going to die, he’s been through worse. But Eve wouldn’t know that.. so she left him to go after me.. not knowing if he would survive or not. 

Maybe that’s the big gesture she took up instead of following after me. Well, Eve knows that we’ll meet again. 

Villanelle came to realisation and finally decided to look out the window to find Eve, but the station had already sped by. 

Eve: 

Slowing to a halt, Eve hovered her hand in the air.

Finally. I finally found Villanelle. But I let her go. God.!

Well there’s nothing I could have done. I was just that minute late to go after her. And Konstantin, she just left him. And well, me. She left me. 

Is this my fault? Should I have done something? Something to show Villanelle how much I care about her. Even how much I love her. But, I couldn’t. Not after everything that’s happened and happening. Kenny’s dead, Niko almost died, Dasha almost died, and I just found out Dasha was the one who tried to kill him.. there’s so much. So much I don’t have time for.. But what matters is me and Villanelle. She’s the whole thing that started this. I should have been more focused on her, in catching her and stopping her from killing. But who would have known that this would all have joined up into something so massive? 

I need to find her. She’ll find me. That’s important. When we meet again, I need to do something. She needs to know how much she means to me and then she won’t stop slipping out of my hands. 

I just hope she won’t think I’m trying to manipulate her, and that she really means the world to me. 

Eve sighed softly and her eyes stayed fixed on the window where Villanelle waved her goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
